Talk:Shao Kahn
Question about Kahn's Battlewave appearance Did Shao Kahn want to marry Sonya only to open the portals, or is it something a little more? ;) Angie Y. 20:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Kahn's Age I'm sorry if I sound like a n00b, but somehow Kahn's age doesn't make sense to me. The page here says that he's only 1500 years old. Yet Sindel, and Kitana, according to the Wikia say that both are 10,000+ and that Kahn raised Kitana as his own daughter. Yet, she's more than old enough to be his mother (rather grandparent) many times over, or so that's my logic. I'm wondering if this may be a typo, mistake of the MK storyline, or some other explanation that I haven't considered. Given, I haven't played MK in years but I've spent a lot of time on this Wikia so I know something of the storyline from the information here. Sorry, too, if I violated any rules. 18:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) check it again it says beond 10000 years I'm pretty sure he is older than kitana (10,000ish), but one time i saw millions (Which I'm pretty sure was not canon) Kahn Swearing Does anybody know of a video or soundbyte of Kahn swearing like it mentions in the trivia section? I can't find anything on youtube. Morgil27 05:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Shao Kahn, Romantic? It mentions in this page that Shao Kahn as a romantic side, which refers to him taking Sindel as his queen. But that was only because he wanted to rule Edenia, no romance there right? Shouldn't that be edited? Kuro Selas 19:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. I don't see any real evidence of Shao Kahn actually loving Sindel (or anyone for that matter). If anyone disagrees, feel free to debate the matter here. 19:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : He loves conquest more than anything lol.(Hangingmanpeter0 20:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC)) The part about possible romantic in the live-action show and comics is okay though. Angie Y. 22:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) In the live-action and in the comics he shows only interest on conquering earthrealm, he tries to use Sindel in the live action and Sonya in the comics, it shows no romance. Kuro Selas 22:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) If only there were images. Angie Y. 23:48, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Unless you have images proving your point, Angie Y., that statement cuts both ways. 00:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it's show on this image Shao Kahn had no interest in Sonya, besides getting into Earthrealm. Kuro Selas 00:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : Can we edit that part Cavelier? Kuro Selas 22:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I think it's clear that there is no evidence that Shao Kahn is romantic. That's not to say he isn't romantic, just that there's no evidence that he is. So yes, I would remove any statements about Shao Kahn being "romantic." However, I would no say that "Shao Kahn is not romantic." I think that's fair. 22:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: : Ok. Thanks, it just doesn't fit in my head Shao Kahn being romantic. Kuro Selas 22:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC)